


Lost Love: story one  (Tom Riddle) part one

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-22
Updated: 2006-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This is a story about Tom Riddle and how he became who he is. The first story is about Tom, but when it's finished the next story is Sirius, and story three is about Draco





	Lost Love: story one  (Tom Riddle) part one

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

When I met Tom Riddle the first day of my first year, there was instantly something that attracted me to him. He was so...I can't explain it. Let's just say that even though it was his first day, somehow he already had the second and third years doing everything he said.  
  
Throughout the year, I noticed him getting even more controle. I also noticed that, unlike everyone else, he never hung out in the common room, or by the lake. He was always in the library.  
  
Until my third year, Tom didn't even know I existed. I was in Slytherin, and I WAS a pureblood, but I wasn't one of the people who flocked around him. Actually, I was the only Slytherin that didnt. But, nobody noticed. Tom wasn't the only one who didn't know I was alive. Actually, I think the only people that DID were the girls I shared a room with- though they didnt know my name.  
  
Halfway through my third year, I was walking towards potions when someone snacked into me. I scowled and bent to pick up my books. Then someone handed me a small pile of my stuff. I looked up, startled, and saw Tom.  
  
"Sorry anout that." Tom said quitly. "I didn't see you."  
  
What a shock. "It's alright." I grabbed my books from his hands and started walking once again.  
  
I was startled my Tom once again by Tom when he fell into step beside me. "Where are you headed?"  
  
"Potions."  
  
Tom's brow furrowed. "What house are you?"  
  
"Same as you."  
  
Tom completely stopped. "You're in Slytherin?"  
  
I also stopped. "And I'm in your year. Alexa Holloway."  
  
Tom blinked. I really HAD managed to shock him. "Please dont tell me your in all of my classes too."  
  
I nodded. "Everyone since first year."  
  
He blinked once again and started walking. When we walked into the classroom, Tom headed toward his usual desk in the front corner of the room, while I took my usual seat in the back corner. Then i watched the show.  
  
Every Gryffindor sat on the right side of the room, and every Slytherin sat on the left. The Gryffindor's sat in the same seat everyday, while every Slytherin fought to see who would get to sit next to Tom that day. Usually, it was the first Slytherin in the room. The last Slytherin in the room had to sit in the worste seat in the class. The one next to me.  
  
Today the first Slytherin into class was one of my roomates, Ellie. She practically ran to the seat. She started to talk to Tom, but he didnt answer. I just sat watching, well until his eyes suddenly snapped over to mine and held. I looked down quickly, a blush spreading accross my cheeks. What the hell was that?!

The next two years flew by. I was still hardly noticed by anyone. I say hardly because one Slythering DID notice me. Guess who?   
  
I caught Tom watching me often, though we never spoke. It was really odd actually. And a bit annoying.  
  
"Miss Holloway?" my eyes snapped up and I saw Professor Slughorn staring at me. "Are you finished dear?"  
  
I nodded quickly and handed him a vile of my finished potion. He beamed at me. "Perfect!"  
  
I gave him a small smile, then looked at my fellow classmates. All were still working on their potion, except for Tom. As usual, he was the first one done.  
  
"Miss Holloway, and Mr. Riddle, please see me after class. Everyone else may go."  
  
I walked up to Slughorn. "Okay, I think the two of you need an advanced potions class. I already talked to the Headmaster, so from now on your potions class is in this room at seven."  
  
"So this is now our free period." Tom stated.   
  
Slughorn nodded. "Be here tomarrow at seven. You better get to your next class."  
  
Tom and I both gathered out things and headed off to Divination. I was ahead of Tom, and was surprised when caught up and fell into step beside me. "So..." Tom started. "How are you?"  
  
I raised my eyebrows and smirked. "Fine. And you?"  
  
Tom smirked back. "Great. Flad to finally get out of that class with those idiots."  
  
I let out a small laugh. "I bet ther wont be so happy when they find out."  
  
Tom smirked once again. "Probobly not." he agreed.  
  
We both climbed up the ladder, then strode into the classroom. I headed to my normal seat, and Tom, to my and everyone elses shock, followed me. He took the seat next to me and started taking out his book. I jsut sat, staring at him. Finally, he got out his book and looked up at me. He raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"  
  
I just blinked. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Sitting." Tom replied, grinning sarcastically.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Why are you sitting HERE and not over there?!"  
  
Tom shrugged. "Why dont you ever sit next to me? In five years I have sat next to everyone at least five years I have sat next to everyone at least eight times. Except you. So, I figured I needed to see what was missing."  
  
I shook my head. "I'm not even going to reply to that."  
  
Tom laughed and started taking notes.   



End file.
